Affectionate Urgency
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Tifa x Aerith Yuri One-Shot: The Urgency of Affection that Tifa suddenly barrages Aerith with, and Aerith wishes it would last forever even if it doesn't. Read, Enjoy, Review.


**Affectionate Urgency**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

"T-Ti-mmm...! Tifaaa-mmchu...by Ga-aia, T-Tifa-mmmm! Mmmchu...mmm...!" Aerith couldn't stop Tifa.

The black-haired brawler was unleashing upon the flower salesman a barrage of affection and Aerith didn't know if she wanted her to stop or if she wanted it to last after kiss, each deeper then the last, Aerith giving off moans mixed with gasps and short puffs of air in-between heated smooches.

And as if the oral affection wasn't enough, as if Tifa's kisses didn't have Aerith's mind turning to mush, then the whole rest of the black-haired woman's soft yet chiseled body was rendering Aerith into pliant, hot goo.

One hand of Tifa held Aerith by the lower back, her arm wrapped around her waist to hold her lower body steady and the bustier woman had her enormous bosom squished deliciously against Aerith's more humble chest, making for a wonderful contrast of clothes and skin with the cold brick of the wall Tifa had Aerith pressed against.

Aerith's dress had long since come undone and was open all the way down, and her beautiful breasts were soft and squished against Tifa's glorious mammaries, her nipples hard and aching for attention.

And last but most definitely not least, Aerith's cute red silk undies were still on yet the cloth stood no chance whatsoever against Tifa's fingers, with the brawler's hand firmly planted between Aerith's legs and fingers, still clad in her black glove, stroked and caressed and plundered the treasures of Aerith's hot, wet velvety pussy.

"Sorry Aerith...mmmm...sorry...you're just...mmmchu...you're so...ahhh...you're so beautiful...! Mmmm...mmchu~" Tifa herself moaned into hot kisses getting sloppier as the pleasure built up within Aerith and Tifa's own pussy was throbbing within the plain white panties she still had on, the cloth wedging itself oh so wonderfully between her labia and ass crack as she fidgeted and writhed against Aerith.

"T-Tifaaa...Tifaaa...ahh...mmmchu~ Tifa...please...!" Aerith's eyes, her beautiful emerald-green eyes, her heated gaze compelled Tifa, tugged at her heart strings and Tifa smiled into another, deeper kiss.

The two women moaned as Tifa made agonizingly wonderful "come hither" finger motions within Aerith's hot pussy, stroking that sweet spot with her middle finger over and over again, and eventually, Tifa ravenously ate the scream of release that would have otherwise flown from Aerith's lips had she not kissed her, if she had let Aerith scream with white-hot pleasure to let every single person walking the street beyond the alley Tifa lovingly barraged Aerith in hear the flower salesman completely lose her mind to the brawler's touch and sudden, urgent love.

Eventually, Aerith's legs gave out and she whined as Tifa pulled her exhausted, heated body into a tight yet gentle, soft but firm embrace, legs firmly wrapped around Aerith's shoulders and waist, the brown-haired woman resting on top of Tifa, literally held on her feet by her.

"...Sorry...Aerith, I...don't know what came over me...I just...I had to..." Tifa breathed in Aerith's ear, apologized, her beautiful voice laden with realized...she didn't want Tifa's voice to sound like that.

She cupped Tifa's cheeks and kissed her sweetly, gently, leisurely.

"Don't...it's Ok...it's Ok...no need to explain...all I ask, Tifa..." Aerith's eyes soothed Tifa's soul.

The brown-haired woman gave a smile.

"Let me return the favor...someplace...heh...more comfy?" She winked.

Tifa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"O-Ok...s-sure...sure, um, my place is closer~" She proposed and Tifa and Aerith shared a giggle and together, they helped one another look decent and then, Aerith led the way to the Seventh Heaven, fingers intertwined with Tifa's.

Turns out...Aerith wanted what happened just now to last forever...even if it didn't.

**~The End~**

**What led to this? A picture led to this and talk of Aerith's ultimate, inevitable fate led to this and I just couldn't let this little quickie be. LOL I felt the urgent need to share this. Let me know if I did the right thing, eh folks? XD **

**Seeya'll next time, wherever, whenever that is~ **

**Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
